


Be My Teddy Bear?

by charmergirl2468



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bernie’s dad is a cunt, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, cuddle fic, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmergirl2468/pseuds/charmergirl2468
Summary: It was an innocent sleep over between friends. It was dark and quiet and as all sleep overs should be at midnight. But Bernie then has a nightmare and needs to be held.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 26





	Be My Teddy Bear?

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I just wanted an excuse to write more Sylvie/Bernie cuddles.

All was quiet in Sylvain’s room. The pair of friends had spend a few hours reading and talking of their lives before bed. Now, as the hour strikes twelve, they should be sound asleep with their dreams captivating them.

Key words being “Should be”.

Sylvain was slowly stirred from slumber by Bernadetta starting to move in her sleep. Her legs kept twitching and, once he was conscious enough to see her in the moonlight, had a panicked look on her face. She even kept repeating “No… No… No…” under her breath as she slumbered. 

The poor girl was having a nightmare.

He woke her up by shaking her shoulder, her eyes snapping wide open from an adrenaline rush. Her breath became steep, as if she was running in her dreams. Her eyes started to dart around the room, most likely to get her bearings after her dream.

She stared at Sylvain for half a minute before she calmed down enough to talk.

”S-Sylvain, w-where am I?”

”We’re in my room. We had a sleepover, remember?”

”N-Now I do…”

She buried herself into his chest, grabbing fistfuls of his night shirt as she hugged him. He could feel the silent tears seep into his shirt. He hugged her in return, rubbing small circles into her back. He absentmindedly started to hum a calming melody to her, trying to console her after her night terror.

”Wanna talk about it?”

”Yeah, j-just give me a minute…”

Her voice was muffled by his night shirt, but he Sylvain was able to make out what she said. They laid there in silence, holding each other close. Sylvain would never outwardly admit it, but he’s wanted this kind of affection for a long time. Before Bernie, he didn’t have anyone to really hold like this. Not Ingrid, _definitely_ not Felix, and the girls he flirts with only wish to bed him. Bernie was the only one he’s held like this.

“O-Ok, I’m ready” she said, breaking the silence. She had the redhead’s full attention.

”I-It started out in my house. I-I… I was in my room, t-tied to a chair.”

He winced; he knew the trauma that caused that part.

“The rope disappeared so I got up from the chair and tried to find my uncle. I don’t know why I thought to look for him, but I was. Then I found my dad a-and… he started yelling at me. Yelling so much at me…”

He pet her hair to soothe her. The two had _very_ extensive conversations about their fathers. Needless to say, they have a pact to live together if neither of them marry.

”Eventually I had enough and tried running away. But no matter what, I could hear him clearly. Like I wasn’t moving at all. T-Then you woke me up…”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that”

”I’ll be ok… talking about made me feel better…”

”That’s good…”

”Can… I ask you something?”

”Ask away, Bee!”

”Can… you be my teddy bear?”

He blinked for a second. It was sudden, but he did find it adorable. He nuzzled into her hair with a smile.

”Of course, Bernie”

She made a noise that was indescribable but very cute. Her fingers unclenched from his shirt and one hand went into his hair. The strands were soft and smooth between her fingers. There’s a high chance that he uses conditioner.

She finally broke a smile.

”Thanks Sylvie”

”Anytime Bernie”

The pair fell asleep in each other’s arms, resting peacefully through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my best, but a cuddle fic is a cuddle fic


End file.
